Hulk (comics)
The Hulk, aka Dr. Robert Bruce Banner is a cartoon character in the eponymous comics from Marvel Comics . He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby . The Hulk often continues for a super hero , but is in fact more a antihero : he must therefore often other heroes of themselves turn. Since its first appearance in May 1962, the Hulk is one of become the world's most recognizable cartoon characters. In the Dutch translation is called the strip initially Raw Bonk, then the perplexing Hulk. The Hulk was created after Nuclear Physicist Robert Bruce Banner is accidentally exposed to a high dose of an experimental gamma bomb he made. Since then, Bruce wind up changing him into the Hulk, his muscles become stronger and swell; so he rips off his clothes. His intelligence, however, drops to the level of a five year old.Further colors his skin green, although some comics he sometimes wears gray. Contents * 1 Character * 2 Issue History * 3 Properties of the Hulk * 4 Friends and Foes * 5 Other versions ** 5.1 Ultimate Hulk ** 5.2 Hulk Movie ** 5.3 Marvel Cinematic Universe * 6 Hulk in other media ** 6.1 Tv ** 6.2 Movies Character The Hulk is actually Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, a nuclear physicist. Bruce is a great genius . However, if a child he was abused by his father, giving him a split personality.He himself was always fairly timid, actually a nerd (he owned for instance ten identical suits so he would never have to think about a second choice of clothing). One day he was working on a new type of weapon called the "gammabom"; a nuclear weapon with high gamma radiation. On the day that the bomb would be tested, Robert at the last moment discovered a teenager named Rick Jones who walked because of a bet on the test track. Banner managed to save Rick before the bomb went off, but was thereby exposed himself to the blast with his body a high dose of gamma radiation absorbed. Rick Banner brought to the hospital, where he transformed first into the Hulk. The Hulk has several variants. The most famous version of the Hulk is the Savage Hulk. This version of the Hulk has a green color, is larger than an average human, and exaggerated heavily muscled. Most of the clothes are too small for him, so that they always rupture of his body as in Bruce The Hulk changes. Only his purple pants remains partially intact. The Savage Hulk is extremely strong, but not very smart. He has the average intelligence of a young child and absolutely no self-control. This Hulk often refers to himself in the third person, often claiming that he just wants to be left alone, and if indeed he is left alone, he also does not hurt a fly. Other variants of the Hulk are: * Gray Hulk / Joe Fixit: the gray Hulk (not the same as those published in the first Hulk comic) worked for a while as a mercenary by the name of Joe Fixit. The gray Hulk is smarter and calmer than the Savage Hulk, and in some cases is as smart as his alter ego Bruce Banner. He is hedonistic, cunning, arrogant and cunning. In "The Incredible Hulk # 333" is disclosed that the personality of the Grey Hulk is strongest for new moon and weakest at full moon. Although it is the smallest of all the hulks, the Grey Hulk is still higher than the average man. He is less strong than the Savage Hulk, but his strength course, that increases as he becomes angrier. * Merged Hulk / The Professor: the Merged Hulk (literally fused or merged Hulk) is the combination of Bruce Banner, Hulk and Savage Grey Hulk and first appeared in Incredible Hulk # 377. The Hulk was later named the Professor and put down as a fourth Hulk transformation rather than a merger of the previous three. Merged Hulk is the personality that represents Banners ideal image. The big difference between the two versions is that Merged Hulk was a combination of Banners intelligence, cunning and Gray Hulks Savage Hulks muscle and size, while the professor is a fourth Hulk showing no features of the other three. In seeing the Merged Hulk comics and the Professor is therefore not the same as there. * Mindless Hulk: The Hulk was created by Nightmare when Bruce Banner attacked in an attempt Dr. Strange defeat by his friends. This Bruce began to develop a new personality; one based on his worst visions of the Hulk. Banner had around the same time finally managed to get control over the body of the Hulk. Mindless Hulk was a nightmarish interpretation Banners greatest fears about his alter-ego: that he could not in hand this total. Mindless Hulk total showed no signs of humanity more, and lived only for destruction. This Hulk Banner and terrorized everyone around for a while, until Banner again managed to gain control over him. Since then, this personality not seen, and it is suspected that he no longer is part of Banner. * Guilt Hulk: also known as "the beast". This personality of Bruce raised by his regret and guilt. The Hulk took originally Banners head the form of Bruces father, and forced him to recall the unpleasant events of his youth again. The Guilt Hulk was eventually defeated by Banner himself. He later returned and defeated with ease the Professor and the Gray Hulk, before being defeated by Savage Hulk. Guilt Hulk is many times larger than the other versions of the Hulk and in addition are also on muscle and sharp claws points over his body. However, he has never manifested in a physical form. * Devil Hulk: Hulk Devil represents the malevolent personality of Bruce Banner fed by all Banners hate how the world treats him. This Hulk is an enemy of Bruce and the other hulks. He is normally locked in Bruce's subconscious, but always threatening to escape to the world that Bruce deep down hate destroy everything including where it attaches to Banner value. He first appeared when Bruce was suffering fromamyotrophic lateral sclerosis . Bruce used a machine to enter his subconscious and make a deal with the three dominant hulks there. The deal meant that they would take control of his body when the disease was too much for him. The Devil Hulk managed to make use of in order to break out. Banner, Gray Hulk, Hulk Savage Hulk and the Professor were able to connect on Devil Hulk back into Bruce's subconscious, and keep him there. * Red Hulk: this hulk appeared for the first time in a comic strip in 2008. Later this proved not to be a new transformation of Banner, but Thunderbolt Ross who turned himself into a red version of the Hulk. This red hulk killed include Abomination. Official History In the first strip, The Incredible Hulk # 1, the skin color of the Hulk was not green but gray. This was a decision made by Stan Lee who wanted a color that would not join a particular ethnic group. After the first strip was printed, be Golberg Stan Lee at the problem that the technology of the time was unable to print the color gray good and clear, making the per page Hulk had a different shade of gray. To remedy this problem, Goldberg gave the Hulk in the second strip its famous green color. In later comics in which the origin of the Hulk was retold, the fact that the Hulk was originally gray, omitted, except in a story of 1986. In the first stories Banner turns into the Hulk at sunset daily. This was later changed to the fact that he is only the Hulk when feelings of arousal such as anger, fear or panic. After six parts of the old Hulk comic was discontinued. Shortly after Jack Kirby and Stan Lee received a message from a University that the Hulk as their official mascot was selected. Now they knew that the Hulk had indeed an audience, they gave him a lot of guest appearances in other comics and made him a pivotal character in the formation of the superhero group The Vergelders . Then the Hulk regained their own comic series "The Incredible Hulk". In 1986, Peter David , the writer of the series. He changed Banners pre-Hulk character and also the relationship between Banner and the Hulk. Originally Banner normal, but shy man whose negative emotions were reflected in the Hulk. Banner Davis made a victim of dissociative identity disorder who have had serious mental problems long before he became the Hulk. David also gave him a source of his massive aggression.He'd been abused as a child. Properties of the Hulk The Hulk is one of the strongest characters in the Marvel Comics. Especially in his Savage Hulk form. The Hulks primary feature is its colossal power. He throws away as if tanks are paper airplanes. Furthermore, he can jump hundreds of meters high and far. His power level also increases as he becomes angrier, so there is technically no limit to his power. He was ever able an asteroid that was twice as large as the Earth with a battle to save debris and armor of the villain Onslaught break. The Hulk hardly feel extreme pain, that his skin is nearly impenetrable. He can easily withstand the impact of heavy projectiles. He also survives easily falling from extremely high altitudes, not power shots to hurt him and he is hardly immune to many types of poison and disease. If Hulk still injured, he regenerates within seconds. Due to its immunity to poison souring his muscles do not, and for hours he can perform at top level. The intellect of the Savage Hulk is that of a five year old child. He speaks in short, broken sentences, and is easy to get angry. Ideally, he wants to be left alone. One of its weaknesses is oxygen, which he just like a normal human being needs to breathe. However, the Hulk can become extremely long hold his breath. Furthermore, the Hulk is burdened by the knowledge that he hates Bruce Banner. In subsequent stories show that the Hulk is able to withstand telepathic attacks. Friends and foes One would think that a being is immensely strong and invulnerable has no enemies, but the Hulk them. Especially in the first Hulk comics was General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross a sworn enemy of the Hulk who was chasing him throughout the entire US military. It did not care how many men he loses, he will and must destroy the Hulk. Thaddeus daughter, Betty, however, loved and loathed Banner therefore of her father's hunt for the Hulk. General Thaddeus 'right Major Glenn Talbot was in love with Betty and was therefore often torn between his boss' zeal Hulk chase, and winning Betty's heart in a more honorable way than hunt the Hulk. Rick Jones, the teenager who was rescued by Bruce nuclear bomb for years was the Hulks best friend and helper. Later, another teenager, Jim Wilson, also friends with the Hulk. Other well-known enemies of the Hulk are Abomination and Leader . Furthermore, the Hulk has quarreled with almost every superhero from the Marvel Universe, especially with the Thing , but from time to time he comes also to help them. He was a member of the original collected elsewhere . In the strip, he becomes the Hulk's first "people's enemy", but later a hero, even though he still has arranged fight with other heroes. Other versions Ultimate Hulk A version of the Hulk appeared in the Ultimate Marvel series "Ultimate Marvel Team-Up # 2 (2001). In this universe, Banner was working for SHIELD in an experiment to the super-serum soldiers in the Second World War was used to Captain America to give strength to re-create. When Captain America was found Banners funding was discontinued put in his apparent death state. This Banner mixes blood from Captain America with the hitherto obtained experimental serum and injects it to himself. He thus turned into a gray Hulk that destroyed everything in its path and killed hundreds of people. After being turned back, he was locked in by Banner SHIELD Later used Captain America, the Hulk to an attack by an alien race, the Chitauri, to repel. Shortly thereafter is widely known that Bruce Banner, the Hulk and he is sentenced to death because of the many victims he has made. Banner as the Hulk, but breaks out and has since been a fugitive. Hulk movie The first Hulk film from Universal in 2003, Hulk , directed by Ang Lee , was an expensive production which twelve years of work. The film nevertheless got bad reviews, especially because of the short screen time of the Hulk, the serious tone and the overly explicit references to the medium strip . ''Spoiler warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' David Banner, the father of Bruce Banner, has recently conducted a genetic modification to itself which cells in the body are replaced automatically, so that wounds immediately heal . Then David and his wife have a child together, Bruce. However, he has the same property as his father David. However, there is a big downside to the genetic modification. Anger at the person might turn into a strong monster. David Banner therefore wants his son Bruce murder, to protect the world. But we know him to stop. It all seems too bad, because Bruce has never turned into a monster. After 20 years working Bruce at the University of California at Berkeley. He is there doing experiments with gamma rays to achieve the same status as his father had. Then there is an accident site, and is the genetic abnormality that he inherited from his father upwards. The wounds of Bruce heal automatically, but unlike his father, he is indeed a monster, the Hulk when he's angry. General Ross , Betty's father employee, who has a crush Bruce decides to close at Bruce. Meanwhile, someone else will have a piece of his body to make lots of money. However, the Hulk manages to escape, but then the entire army is back behind him. Marvel Cinematic Universe This version of the Hulk appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe , namely in the movie The Incredible Hulk from 2008 and The Avengers in 2012, produced by Marvel Studios itself. These films are not a sequel to the film in 2003. Partly because of the bad reviews on the first film, decided Marvel to take the production of the second film in his own hands and the second film to be completely self-standing. So the film was based on an entirely new scenario and is a reboot . ''Spoiler warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Dr. Bruce Banner is hired by General Thunderbolt Ross for an experiment in gamma survey. Banner does not know that Ross' plans to continue an experiment from World War II to create an army of super soldiers. The experiment backfires and Banner turns into the Hulk. He havoc and thereby ends up Betty Ross, the daughter of Thunderbolt, the hospital and Thunderbolt breaks himself an arm. Bruce Bannner flight to Brazil . He tries to find a solution to his problem with his internet friend called "Mr. Blue". General Ross meanwhile sending a team to Brazil to capture the fugitive Banner. This team is led by Emil Blonsky . Bruce has to flee again, this time to Guatemala . From there he returned anonymously back to America, but he must work with Betty Ross , he happened to meet in the pizzeria where he works, to flee Culver University, where he was "Mr. Blue" Meet: Samuel Sterns . Mr. Blue attempts to cure him. Bruce, however, attacked again and imprisoned. Emil Blonsky demolishes the whole city, so ask Bruce whether he as the Hulk must fight him.The Hulk wins the fight and flight only to Bella Coola , British Columbia , where he tries to come to terms with himself. At the end says Tony Stark (Iron Man) to General Ross , he's a team putting together and that the Hulk to be as a member, so creating an opening for a sequel. This happens when Loki threatens the Earth. In this film, the Hulk is played by Mark Ruffalo, he's in this movie also the first person who plays the Hulk and Bruce Banner and the Hulk himself with Motion Capture. ''Spoiler warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Here we see Bruce Banner for the first time in India . He seeks refuge there and in the meantime there has started a new life. A new team will be formed Banner must be a member of it. SHIELD agent Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow is gestuurt to India to join the Hulk in the team. When they come home Banners Banner first thinks she wants to murder him. Later Banner is pulled and is a member of the team. Here he does a lot of experiments with Iron Man . The ship of the Avengers later attacked by Loki . He and the Black Widow are enclosed and therefore Banner turns for the first time in the film in the Hulk. He will destroy a part of the ship and is the Black Widow to. Later he fights Thor aircraft is controlled and to stop the Hulk. The Hulk destroys the plane to crash and falls. Here he fell into a home. Later he gets on a motorcycle in New York. Here the Hulk tells his secret and can therefore always will be transformed into the Hulk. He fights everyone here and defeats Loki. In the end he goes with Iron Man off. In the scene after the credits is to see that he eats kebab with his colleagues. Hulk in other media TV * The Hulk began his career on television as part of the "Marvel Super Heroes" animated series in 1966 . * The most famous television appearance of the Hulk is perhaps the live-action television series The Incredible Hulk with Bill Bixby as David Banner and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk. When the series ended in 1982 a 13-part animated series created based on the television series. * In 1996 made Marvel Studios and Saban Entertainment a third animated series about the Hulk made with Lou Ferrigno as the voice of the Hulk. This series also contained one of the Hulks other incarnations: Gray Hulk. * The Hulk has a role in the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes . In this series he is slightly smarter than in the comics; For example, if he can just talk. * The Hulk is featured in the animated series " Super Hero Squad ". In this series he's stupid and he can talk normally (if that's possible). Sometimes he is not aware of his supernatural powers. He eats a lot and sometimes demolishes (unintentionally) the flying headquarters Squadies. He also helps his team where needed. * Hulk and the Agents of SMASH : an animated series that is broadcast since August 2011. Movies * The live-action series of the Hulk was a spin-off in the form of three television movies: The Incredible Hulk Returns , The Trial of the Incredible Hulk and The Death of the Incredible Hulk . * In 2003 , the first feature film released by the Hulk . Eric Bana played the role of Bruce Banner and the Hulk was put down with computer animation. In this movie Bruces father David Banner ( Nick Nolte ) partly responsible for the creation of the Hulk as he Banners birth did some experiments on himself and his mutated genes passed on to his son. * A second Hulk movie titled The Incredible Hulk appeared in 2008. * 2009 saw the animated Hulk Vs . * In 2010, the cartoon appeared Planet Hulk * In 2012, the Hulk appeared in Marvel's "The Avengers" as part of a new battle group to save the earth from destruction by Loki. In this film, the Hulk is played by Mark Ruffalo, he's in this movie also the first person who plays the Hulk and Bruce Banner and the Hulk himself with Motion Capture. * In 2015 he also appeared in the second part of "The Avengers." Here he is especially lots to see Iron Man and Black Widow . Iron Man he helps with creating Ultron and Black Widow he gets a romance. Category:American comic series Category:Character from comic strip Category:Anti-hero from Marvel Comics